Preacher 8
"All in the Family" is the title to the eighth issue of the ''Preacher'' ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics under their Vertigo imprint. The story was written by Garth Ennis with artwork and inks by Steve Dillon. It was colored by Matt Hollingsworth and lettered by Clem Robins. The cover art illustration was rendered by Glenn Fabry. The story was edited by Stuart Moore with Julie Rottenberg as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a November, 1995 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.50 per copy (US). Synopsis Jesse Custer and Tulip O'Hare are driving in a red car across Texas on their way back from Dallas. They both come to realize that despite their history, they know very little about each other. Jesse tells Tulip about how he watched his father being murdered when he was just a boy. Tulip reveals, to Jesse's surprise, that she once worked as an assassin. She was briefly employed by a man named MacAvoy, who brought her on as a hired gun so she could work off a debt that she had owed - a debt that still remains unsatisfied. Jesse and Tulip meet up with her former employer at Big Bad Mac's in the hopes of re-negotiating the deal. MacAvoy has no intention of letting Tulip off easy. He intends on having Jesse killed and orders his henchmen to take him down to the basement to break his neck. Before the underlings can act however, a series of bullets come blasting through the doors to the office. They are followed by two unkempt men named T.C. and Jody. These are the men responsible for killing Jesse's father, and now they want him to return home with them. After the other men are killed, Jody turns his gun on MacAvoy and finishes him off. Jesse Custer tries to use The Word on Jody, but it has no effect. They bring Tulip and he back to the old plantation house where Jesse grew up - Angelville. The matriarch of Angelville is a withered wheelchair-bound old woman named Marie L'Angell. She is Jesse's grandmother. She has her men beat Tulip up and wickedly relishes in the delight of having Jesse back under her control. Jesse vainly vows to kill her. Appearances * Jesse Custer * Tulip O'Hare * Jody * Marie L'Angell * T.C. * John Custer * MacAvoy * None * Humans * Texas :* Big Bad Mac's * Louisiana :* Angelville * Pistols * Rifle * Shotgun * Wheelchair * Tulip's car * Van * 1970s * 1974 * Assassin * Criminal * Henchmen * Gunshot victims * Power negation * Racism * Shot in the head * Smoking Notes & Trivia temper is infamous.]] * Preacher was created by Garth Ennis and Steve Dillon. * This series is suggested for mature readers. It contains strong language and other forms of graphic content. * This issue shipped to retailers on September 28th, 1995. * UPC barcode 761941204017 00811. * This issue is reprinted in the Preacher: Until the End of the World trade paperback collection, which was published in February, 1997. It is also reprinted in the Preacher: Book One hardcover collection, released in July, 2009. * This is the first appearance of Marie L'Angell, T.C. and Jody. * This is the first appearance of Angelville, which is a plantation house located on the Louisiana/Texas border. * This is the first and only appearance of MacAvoy. He is shot in the head and killed by Jody in this issue. * Jesse's father, John Custer, was killed in 1974. He was shot in the head by Jody. * Reference is made to Proinsias Cassidy in this issue. Cassidy appeared last in ''Preacher'' #7. * Marie L'Angell, T.C. and Jody are all immune to The Word. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * *